1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink cartridge for use in an ink liquid supply system of an ink jet system printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an ink cartridge is employed in an ink liquid supply system for an ink jet system printer. The ink liquid supply system includes a standing needle which is inserted into a seal member formed in the ink cartridge when the ink cartridge is attached to the ink liquid supply system.
At a time when the ink cartridge is demounted from the ink liquid supply system while the ink liquid is still contained in the ink cartridge, there is a possibility that the ink liquid drops through the hole formed by the standing needle in the seal member. The ink liquid dropped from the ink cartridge may damage the insulation of the ink jet system printer. A preferred rubber seal to prevent the above-mentioned ink liquid dropping has not yet been found.